


Jealous Demons

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hey I really like your male reader fics, and I was wondering if you could write a Demon!Dean and Crowley getting jealous of Male!Reader hanging out with Sam? Like maybe they’re talking about a book they both read or something so Dean and Crowley get jealous because they don’t know what they’re talking about? Anything you want, just end it in a hot threesome? Thanks so much, and I love your blog!!





	

Warnings: Jealous!Dean and Crowley, possessive!Dean and Crowley,smut, threesome, oral, anal

Fic:

“That’s definitely the best part,” you say, “I mean look at this line right here.” Reaching for the book, you point to one of your favorite lines.

“Oh, I know,” Sam says, looking to where you’re pointing, “The writing is perfection, not to mention the characters.”

“The character development is amazing,” you tell him. Flicking your eyes up, you notice Crowley and Dean watching you from the next room over. You shoot them a smile before you go back to gushing over your favorite book with Sam. You place a hand on his shoulder and burst out laughing as he makes a comment about one of the characters.

“Y/N, Love,” Crowley growls, “Dean and I need to have a word with you.”

“Ok, just a minute,” you answer, “Sam and I -”

“Y/N,” Dean adds, “We need to talk, now.”

“Damn, fine,” you say, “Sorry Sam. I’ll talk to ya later, ok?”

“Yeah,” he says slowly, watching you stand from your chair, “Later.” He was wary about your relationship with the King of Hell and his newly demonic brother. You assured him that they wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, but he didn’t trust them the way you did.

Crowley grabs your wrist and snaps his fingers, taking the three of you to your bedroom. “So, what’s so important that I couldn’t finish my conversation with Sam?” you ask.

“Your conversation with Sam,” Dean informs you.

“I don’t get it,” you say, “What’s wrong with talking to him?”

“Is that all it was?” Crowley asks, “You little flirt.”

“I wasn’t flirting,” you tell him, “We were just talking about a book we both read.”

“Does talking about some damn book really require all that touching?” Dean asks you.

“Touching?” you ask, “What touching?”

“You know exactly what we’re talking about,” Crowley tells you, moving closer, “You’re ours, remember?”

“Says who?” you snark.

“I recall you repeating it multiple times when we’ve fucked you,” Dean reminds you.

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t stop me from having friends,” you inform them.

“Friends? Certainly not,” Crowley says, “Lovers on the side, however …” His words trail off as his eyes flash red.

“Sam isn’t my lover,” you scoff, “Like I said, we were just talking. You know I only want the two of you.” You close the distance between you and them, running a hand up each of their chests. “My poor little demons are jealous, aren’t they?” you tease.

“Poor little demon my ass,” Dean growls. He grabs you by the hips and pushes you up against the wall, trapping you between it and him. Just the way they’re looking at you as if they were ready to devour you made your cock stir. The closeness of Dean’s body against yours only made desire curl hot in your stomach.

“Care to rephrase that, delicate little human?” Crowley asks casually as he leans against the wall to the side of you.

“Hmm,” you hum in consideration, pretending as if you were thinking it over, “No, I think I’ll stick with ‘poor little demons.’ I think it’s a fitting description of you both.” Both of them scowl at you as you smirk. You knew you were getting yourself into trouble, but that was exactly where you wanted to be.

“We’re going to show you just how wrong you are,” Dean growls.

“Take off your clothes,” Crowley demands.

“Yes, your Majesty,” you tease, “Or I would if Dean weren’t pushing his boner up against my thigh.”

“My boner’s gonna be in your mouth in about ten seconds,” Dean says, “Now take. Off. Your. Clothes.”

“Ooh,” you tease, “I love when you get all dominant like that. Maybe I should flirt with your brother more often.”

“Take them off,” they both growl. Dean takes a step back as he watches you begin to undress yourself. You take your time, trying to act as if you weren’t as turned on as you actually were as your clothes wind up as a messy pile on the floor. Having the two of them all hot and bothered because you had been talking to another man had your cock straining against your jeans. They were so ready to fuck you and you were so ready to let them, you just didn’t want to make that fact so obvious.

“Look at you,” Crowley says, reaching down to palm himself through his pants. His eyes flick down to your erect cock and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips. “Who do you belong to?” Crowley asks.

“Well, you know -” you begin.

“Answer the question,” Dean demands as he unbuckles his belt and opens the front of his jeans. His hand slips into his boxers as he begins palming and stroking himself.

“You,” you answer easily, “I belong to both of you.” The way their eyes rake over your naked body makes your cock twitch, precum leaking from your slit.

“You’re going to feel so good around my cock, Love,” Crowley says with a smirk, “Come here.” You move away from the wall and Crowley grabs you, throwing you down on your bed.

Both of them loom over you as if you were their prey and they were preparing for the kill. Your heart beats wildly in your chest and the desire for them only builds within you. They remove their clothing slowly, examining you as your eyes trail over their bodies, each different but perfect in their own way.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Dean instructs. With both of their rock hard cocks just begging for release, you didn’t dare deny them.

You move to your hands and knees and the two of them position themselves on the bed, Dean in front of you and Crowley behind. Crowley knees your legs apart so that he can settle between them as Dean poises his cock right in front of your lips. “Who do you belong to again?” Crowley questions.

“You,” you answer, looking back at Crowley, “Both of you, my demons.” Dean hooks two fingers beneath your chin and forces you to look back at him.

“Open,” he demands, looking down at you with lust filled eyes. You lick your lips to wet them before opening your mouth for him. “Good,” Dean growls. His hand twists into your hair as his hips move forward, feeding you his cock. You moan around him as his precum washes over your tongue. “Fuck, that’s good,” Dean groans, hips rocking back and forth as he works his cock deeper and deeper into your throat.

You hear Crowley snap his fingers before the lid of a bottle pops open. Rocking back, you expect him to push his fingers into you and work you open. Instead, you feel the tip of his cock pressing against the tight ring of muscle.

“Ready to take my cock, Love?” Crowley asks, “I promise I’ll go slow.” You hum around Dean’s cock in affirmation, making Dean grunt. Crowley pushes just his tip inside you, letting you adjust before pushing deeper. “That’s it,” Crowley praises as you push back on him, encouraging him to bury his cock deep inside you, “Take my cock.”

Not being properly prepared, you feel a slight burn as you stretch around Crowley’s thick cock. The feeling quickly turns to pleasure as Crowley begins thrusting, his cock hitting your prostate with each roll of his hips. Dean groans as he fucks your throat, his cock throbbing against your tongue.

Each of Crowley’s thrusts pushes you towards Dean, both of their cocks inside you. Your own cock twitches, desperately seeking any kind of friction. One of Crowley’s hands splays across your lower back as his other hand slides around to your front. You groan around Dean as Crowley takes your length into his hand.

Pressure builds in your stomach as both men fuck you, Crowley’s hand stroking your cock in time with his thrusts. “You’re ours, isn’t that right?” Dean asks as he pulls his cock from you.

“Yes,” you answer, your voice hoarse.

“Good,” Dean says, “Now suck.” His free hand wraps around his length, stroking as you take his tip into your mouth. He grunts as you suck him hard. Crowley’s thrusts become erratic, his hand jerking you off earnestly.

“Fuck, you’re tight. Cum around my cock,” Crowley demands, his thumb swirling around your tip. His hand strokes your cock roughly, the pressure in your stomach ready to spill over.

“Do what he says,” Dean groans. You hum as Crowley delivers a thrust that hits your prostate perfectly, sending you over the edge. Your body shudders and your hands fist in the sheets as your walls clamp down around Crowley’s cock and your own cock pulses in his hand.

“Fuck,” Crowley groans as he continues stroking your cock and thrusting into you. You spill yourself against the sheets and on Crowley’s fingers. He pulls his hand from your cock and you can hear it as he licks your cum from his fingers.

You groan in disappointment as Crowley pulls himself from you. If it weren’t for Dean keeping your head in place, you would’ve looked over your shoulder to see what Crowley was doing. Even though you’re not able to see him, it doesn’t take you long to realize his plans. The wet sound of his hand stroking his slick cock hits your ears.

“Oh fuck,” Crowley grunts. You moan as his warm sticky cum lands in stripes across your back. Looking up at Dean through your lashes, you can tell Dean is close too. His head is tipped back, jaw clenched as he strokes himself to his high.

“Keep your mouth open,” Dean demands as he pulls his tip from your lips. You do as he asks, keeping your lips parted as he jerks himself off right in front of your face. “Oh, fuck,” Dean groans, his eyes flashing black, “Y/N.” His hand tightens in your hair as his cock begins to pulse. You try to catch as much of his cum in your mouth as you can as he spills himself across your face, swallowing every drop you catch. “Fuck that’s hot,” Dean says as he examines his work. You slump down to your elbows, your body covered in their cum.

“Still planning on flirting with Sam?” Crowley asks as he runs two fingers up the length of your back.

“If something like this happens every time, then Hell yeah,” you answer with a smirk. Crowley takes hold of your face and forces you to look at him. He holds his cum covered fingers to your lips and you instantly take them into your mouth and lick them clean.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson,” Dean tells you.

“Maybe you’re just not very good teachers,” you tease.

“Or perhaps you’re just not a good student,” Crowley retorts, “Perhaps we need to find an alternative method of teaching you your lesson.”

“Oh yeah?” you ask, “What sort of method are you talking about?”

“Why don’t you lie down on the bed and find out?” Dean asks. Both of them look at you with wicked expressions, watching you as you move to the top of the bed and lie back, ready for whatever they had planned.


End file.
